


drivers license

by tinyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Boys In Love, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Song Mingi, Song Mingi is Whipped, Unhealthy Relationships, mentions of smut but it's not explicit, they're toxic, this is really sad i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyunho/pseuds/tinyunho
Summary: mingi always knew that this is how everything would end. he just didn't expect it to hurt this much.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Kudos: 12





	drivers license

loving yunho wasn’t easy, really. it was draining and tiring but mingi could never imagine loving someone else. he never felt like this for anyone else. so, he made the best out of it, took whatever yunho was willing to give him; on somedays that being the cold shoulder, the next days longing stares, cute smiles, and loving kisses- whatever it was, mingi would take it and cherish every moment with yunho. to him, it didn’t even matter, yunho could also just ignore him the whole day, as long as both of them were in the same room, mingi was content.

because he knew that he had no other choice if he wanted to be with yunho, he had to accept that this was all the older boy could give him. that this was all yunho _wanted_ to give him. it’s not his fault, the taller one told him, it’s just who he was as a person. mingi didn’t believe that, he knew yunho, knew how he really was but then again; he was just so scared, to be honest to himself. because if mingi would finally see that this possibly couldn’t be love, he would lose his one and only, the love of his life, his _soulmate._ and how was mingi supposed to love someone else? his heart belonged to no one else but yunho and that is the reason why he would always go back to him, forgive him every mistake, every tear mingi shed because of him. yunho was simply worth it.

„i’m trying my best“, he would tell mingi. they were laying in the dark, only their hands touching, having found the other one so easily, holding each other firmly, afraid to let go. it was dark, mingi was cold and yunho definitely not sober, but he meant it. mingi knew he meant it.

he hoped yunho meant it.

„i know i’m not perfect“, he said, „but i mean it, mingi, we’re forever.“afterwards, mingi kissed him. he kissed him so sweetly, full of love, because this time, he knew yunho didn’t mean it. but he didn’t had the heart to tell his lover, not when he seemed so sure of this.

but mingi is never wrong, so it wasn’t surprising that a week later, yunho ghosted him. he ghosted mingi, he replaced him with some blonde girl, but it was okay.

mingi knew he would come back, he always did. so, he waited. patiently.

two months later, yunho was crying in his arms, saying sorry. mingi knew he meant it, he didn’t had to hope.

but yunho wasn’t sorry for leaving, he was sorry for not loving mingi enough.

or at all.

„it’s fine“, he would say and then it would be the same as always; sweet kisses, shy hands exploring the other body as if they hadn’t already touched each other for what felt like a thousand times, bodies so familiar with each other, one could almost call it home.

yunho would hold him, so close mingi felt like suffocating and then, a few hours later, mingi would act like he’s asleep and yunho would leave again.

he would leave and mingi would get into his car, driving to the places where they once were so happy together, places they loved to go to, he remembered how yunho would get angry at the traffic, how they would laugh at bad drivers and he remembered the time yunho truly loved him.

mingi would try to remember where they went wrong, what _he_ did wrong because even though he was told multiple times, this isn’t his fault, he didn’t believe his once best friend. he must have done something wrong, it must be him.

it couldn’t be yunho, not his sweet, almost perfect yunho.

sooner or later mingi would cry, he knew one day yunho would stop coming back to him.

he would leave mingi, forever.

but no matter how well mingi knew that this day would come, he was still surprised it happened so early. he waited a year, telling himself it just takes the other one a bit longer, but one day, it was a week after the new year, he saw yunho with someone else.

he saw how he hold her hand, how he smiled at her and how _happy_ he was. he was so focused on her, he didn’t even see mingi.

he didn’t see how mingi died right then and there, no one saw, even though it was so obvious how he stopped breathing, even though his heart broke so loud.

no one saw.

yunho told him forever and mingi knew he was lying,

yunho told him that he was trying his best and now, he knows that this was a lie, too.

the only one who ever tried was mingi.

mingi remembers that he almost ran out of that store he saw them in, but then yunho suddenly did see him, called his name and mingi died even more. his name only ever made sense when it was yunho who said it.

„it’s been a while“, he said. he looked guilty, but not sorry. why would he? he isn’t the one who’s heart got broken.

mingi nodded and left. how was he supposed to look at yunho ever again without breaking down?

mingi knew it all the time, whatever yunho said to him, he never really meant it.

because if he did, how could he be so okay?

loving yunho was deadly.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry that this sotry is something sad again, i couldn't help myself. this was heavly inspired by olivia rodrigo'a "drivers license", it's a beautiful song so i really wanted to write something that is based on this song. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, i hope you're having a great day- you deserve it!


End file.
